


Not Anymore

by Lisbethsan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Headaches & Migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbethsan/pseuds/Lisbethsan
Summary: Y/N = Your NameY/N/N = Your nicknameThis is my first ever Spencer Reid one shot, so constructive critism is welcomed!





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/N/N = Your nickname 
> 
> This is my first ever Spencer Reid one shot, so constructive critism is welcomed!

It all started with the headaches. 

I felt bad for Spencer… he was in so much pain. When Spencer and I weren't working, we were out in doctors offices looking for a solution. 

“The x-ray shows you're healthy, Dr. Reid.” a doctor told us. “No, there is something wrong with me, I know it,” Spencer expressed. I frowned. “Spence-” I was interrupted. 

“Well, nothing shows up in our tests, Doctor… it could be something… mentally.” Spencer raised an eyebrow at the doctor. “What are you implying? That I'm crazy?” 

I sighed. “That's enough, babe. Let's go.” I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the office. 

There was a silence. “I don't know what to do.” Spencer said after a few minutes inside our car. “We will figure it out, Spence. We will.” I said. 

And we did. 

While at work, Spencer called my phone. 

“....excuse me for a second guys. Start reading the next section of the textbook to get insight for the next topic.” I say to my students in college. I take the phone call and answer. 

“Hey Spence, what's up? Everything okay?” I ask. “Hey, babe. Yeah, everything is fine. I talked to a geneticist today and she figured out what's wrong with my headaches!” I smiled ear to ear. 

“Spence! That's amazing! Ah, she's an Angel! Let's celebrate when I get home okay?” I say, excited. “You bet.” he chuckled. We said our goodbyes and hung up. 

He was in my mind the whole day until I got home. 

For the next couple of weeks, his headaches were gone. He could finally concentrate on his cases and I could finally not worry as much at work. 

Until one day, I came home and Spencer wasn't there. Him not being home wasn't as shocking, he spent a lot of time at work.

“....yeah. When do you think we can meet?” I heard faintly in the bedroom. I raised an eyebrow and quietly stood in front of the door. 

He chuckled. “Well, I want to meet the person who cured my headaches, is all.” there was talking on the other line. 

I smiled. It was just his geneticist, nothing to worry about. 

I walked back to the living room. “I'm home babe!” I yelled like I usually did. 

He came after 3 minutes. “Hey, how was work?” he asked me. “The usual. The students may be driving me insane, though.” he chuckled at me. 

He gave me a peck on the lips and went back to the bedroom. I saw as he left. 

It was like this for 7 more months. Him being distant from me…

On a day Spencer had off, I thought about making something special for us. I got out of work early and bought us tickets to one of his favorite plays. 

I eagerly took out my keys to our apartment, and opened the door. I was about to call out for him, when something caught my eye. 

A bra. 

Not my bra. 

I picked it up and threw it back to the floor. 

“Oh, Spencer…” I heard in our bedroom. That was a woman's voice. 

Like last time, I stood beside the door to listen in. 

“Maeve… you're so beautiful.” That was...Spencer. That's when I slowly opened the door. 

No words could come out. “S-Spence…?” I lowly called out. The two figures under the sheets quickly turned to me. 

“Babe!” Spencer got out of bed, covering his genitalia. “I can explain!” 

I looked at the so called ‘Maeve’. You could see why he thought she was beautiful. More beautiful than me.

“......Who is this?” I asked, motioning to the woman in my bed. Spencer loudly swallowed. “T-that's Maeve….. my geneticist.” 

Tears rolled down my cheeks, making them wet. “Oh… ha. How long has this been going on?” I asked, wiping my cheeks. 

“Y/N, please. Let's… talk about this outside, okay?” Spencer said, touching my shoulder. 

“NO!” I finally snapped. “No. There's nothing else to talk about.” I turned around and walked to the door. I could feel Spencer following me. 

“Y/N, please don't leave. I love you… you're the first I've ever loved.” I shook my head. “Forget It, Spencer. We are done.” before leaving the apartment, I turned back to face him. My eyes full of tears.

“Have fun.” I shoved the two tickets to his favorite play on his naked chest, and left. He looked at them and sighed, placing his forehead on the door. 

On my way out of the apartment complex, I rang someone on the phone.

“Shower me with your wishes!” Penelope’s voice answered. “Hey, Pen… you home?” I asked. “Yes! What's wrong, sweetie? Did someone do something? I'll beat them-!” “I'll see you at your apartment.” And hung up. 

It was a lonely taxi ride to Penelope’s apartment. I had met her when Spencer introduced me to his team two years ago. Since then, we had became almost like sisters.

Once there, I knocked once and the door swung open. Penelope gave me a tight bear hug. 

“Oh, Y/N/N! I was so worried! What happened?” My tears began to shed again. 

I came in her apartment and sat down. “Oh, Pen…. Spencer cheated on me.” Penelope gave a loud gasp. “What?! Spencer? The same Spencer we know?” I nodded. 

She hugged me again. “I… I don't know what to say, boo. I'm here for you, always.” I smiled. “Can… can we eat ice cream and watch movies?” I asked, my voice weak. 

“Of course, of course honey!” Penelope said, getting up to get everything set. My phone rang. ‘My World.’ was calling. I let out a sob and blocked his number. 

That night was filled with crying and smiling. Never would you let that man into your life. Not anymore.


End file.
